Two Worlds Collide
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: Edward just got out of Juvenile Hall and was forced by foster care to be placed in the Black household, Bella is a popular prep that everyone loves to hate and loves to love. What happens when they meet? R&R please! AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I am Isabella Swan, daughter of the Chief of Police in Forks, 17 years old, straight A student, and you could say I was the most popular girl in this cow town. I walked to math class, greeting everyone who said 'hi' and smiling wickedly at the people who resented me. I heard the roaring engine of a motorcycle tearing down the street. A boy appeared n it when it came in view. It was raining and he didn't have an inch of protective clothing on, just jeans and a shirt that looked like it had the sleeves torn off of it. I aughed quietly to myself, think how stupid he was. He parked right next to my old Ford truck and flinched and he came inches away from hitting it. I walked over, my high heels clipping the ground he took off his helmet and I was his golden hair. I tapped him on the shoulder. noticing the tattoo on his bicep of something in Italian.

"Excuse me but you almost hit my-" he turned around and I saw his face, the most beautiful face I'd ever seen.

"That's your truck?" he laughed, "Well, that thing's a piece of junk." he sneered, getting on the bike and walking away. I felt my cheeks go red with anger and humiliation as I turned around. I headed back to math. I went through the day, soon lunch came. This was the first day I ever dreaded it. I'd have to go and see that delinquent. I got my usual, salad and water, and sat with my friends. We talked about the usual and then the boy came over.

"M'ladies." he said.

"Um, that seat was saved." I said.

"Well, so nice of you to save it for me." he said, "I mean, we hardly even know each other." I rolled my eyes and went on ignoring him. I got up before the rest of the girls were even done eating, I couldn't take the boy's wretched stench anymore, it was gagging my. I walked outside and sat on the cold concrete ground. The boy came out.

"Hey," he paused a minute, waiting for me to say my name.

"Bella."

"Yeah, right, Bella, um, we didn't get off on the right foot." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I could tell this was hard for him, sweet that he was trying to do it, but hard.

"You wanna do over?" I smiled, getting up.

"Yeah, yeah, a do over." he said, he stuck out his hand, "Edward Cullen." he introduced.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said, shaking his hand.

"So, have you lived here all your life?" he asked.

"You could say. My mom had me here then ran away to Arizona, came back Junior year, couldn't stand her much more, she was losing it. I haven't seen you around here before."

"Just got here over the weekend. I was in, um, juvenile hall for a bit. Robbing a convenience store. Foster care put me here with the Black family."

"Why aren't you going to school on the reservation than?" Charlie was cose friends with Mr. Black and Jacob and I had dated for a while, things got complicated and we broke things off, but we were still good friends.

"Billy thought I"d be more comfortable here."

"And are you?"

"Not really."

"People here aren't used to new folks. God knows why anyone whould move here, rainy and dark 356 days of the year." I laughed.

"Yeah, kinda guessed."

"Well, anyway, I'm headed to biology, what's your next class?"

"Biology." he smiled.

"Is it really or is that just the juvy talking?"

"No, it really is." I laughed a little hysterically then cover my mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, not normally like this." I said.

"I get it if you don't want a class with me, I'm a burden. Juvy and foster care, no one really thinks of me as a person." he said, his eyes that had a mask on everytime she'd seen them looked hurt and torn.

"Oh, god, no! I really don't know what came over me, it's not that I don't want a class with you, it's just that I get distracted in biology easily and with some guy trying to talk we me, it's hard enough to pay attention and stay awake."

"Uh-huh." he said, not believing me. I studied him for a moment, he was actually really cute. I sighed, well, it would be a nice change to have a boy I'd actually be willing to date here. He smiled seeing me appraising him.

"See something you like?" he laughed.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Dinner and a movie tomorrow might help you decide." he said.

"Pick me up at seven, and you might want to wear some protection, my dads a cop." I said, just as I finished my friends walked out. I put a scowl on and he laughed hard.

"Erm, Bella, don't socialize with the algae." Tiff said and I got into my pack, just realizing at that how vicious we actually were. I stole one last glance at him and he waved. I smiled and kept walking.

I sat at the only table in biology that was empty, Edward was going to sit here, I knew. Mr. Banner pointed at the seat next to me and he sat.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hi." I said, knowing the girls were watching me carefully.

"You gonna hide this from them. I'd dump 'em, they're bitches."

"They're my friends!" I said.

"Oh, so you're the head bitch then." he laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up." he smiled.

"Onion root cells, anyone want to tell me how we classify them? No, one, Miss Tiffany, how about you." Mr. Banner said.

"Um, uh, um..."

"I'm sorry but we don't categorize them that way, how about you Mr. Cullen, would you like to tell us?" All eyes moved to Edward. He stated them proudly, "That's correct." Mr. Banner said in astonishment. He went on talking about the lab we'd do tomorrow and such and I spaced out.

* * * *

Friday night came around and I got into a denim mini skirt with black thigh high high heel boots and a bright blue tank top. I walked down the stairs, twirling for my dad.

"Bells," he said looking amazed, "you look, um, not seventeen."

"Thank you!" I smiled proudly and going back upstairs to do the final touched on my hair. I grabbed a hoodie and the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to get it but Charlie was there before me. I bit my lip nervously, hoping Charlie didn't recognize him.

"Mr. Swan," Edward said sticking his hand towards my father, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you."

"Alright dad, we're going now, bye." I said kissing him on the cheek and running out, closing the door quickly.

"Hey, your dad seems like a nice guyy."

"Until he looks you up for your records and find out you went to jail."

"Juvenile Hall." He corrected, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Oh whatever!"

* * *

**Don't worry, Edward even annoys me here, he'll get better in time, like fine wine, or cheese. Oh, my life in food, great. I can't escape it! :) Please review!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I saw he was using his motorcycle.

'Jake didn't lend you his car?" I said surprised.

"He offered but I couldn't part from Stella." he said patting the bike.

"Stella, you really named your bike?" I laughed.

"She's a _Ducati_, _not _a bike." he said defensively, shoving a helmet at my chest. I looked at the bike, not seeing another one.

"Isn't there one for you?" I asked.

"Well, since I don't normally have a second person ride I have one helmet." he said. I pushed it back.

"Screw the helmet. I'm throwing cautions to the wind." I said. He laughed and put it over his head.

"Excuse me while I try not to die." Edward got in and I got on behind him, thankful that I had chosen to wear leggings and wrapped my arms around his chest. The bike started and I jumped with surprise at just how loud it really was. He tore down the quiet street of Forks to Port Angeles.

"Are you sure we should be going so fast!?" I yelled, I could barely hear myself over the engine and doubted that he could. My doubts were proved right when nothing changed. I couldn't help but laugh at that. There was a red light and Edward slowed to a stop. There was a truck filled with men roughly in their twenties, undoubtedly drunk, you could smell the booze. One hung his head out the passenger window and whistled at me.

"Hey chicky, watcha doin' with that noob, why don't you come join the party in here." he slurred. I looked at him disgusted and prayed that the light would change before he could stumble out of the cab. The light changed and Edward sped off, I hadn't realized quite how tense he was until we got away from the jerks in the truck. I laid my head on his back and he relaxed ever further. I smiled to myself, happy I could calm him. We pulled into the parking lot and attracted stares from many people and whispers. He turned it off and put the kickstand down and I got off with great difficulty. Getting on was easy, getting off was the hard part. I laughed when Edward had to take my hand to keep me steady when I did finally get off. He snaked his arm around my waist again and I smiled and we went to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to..." he paused a minute looking down at me, "Ace of Hearts." I finished for him. The woman behind the desk gave us the tickets but didn't stop staring at Edward. I felt myself getting jealous, he wasn't looking at her back but he was mine!

"You know that that lady back there was staring at you." I said.

"No, I was too busy watching you." he said. I giggled at felt my knees go weak. I wasn't totally used to people saying things like that to me. We headed straight to the theater, ignoring the snack counter since we were going to dinner after this. We found seats I moved the little armrest in the middle up so I could be closer to Edward. He smiled when I leaned my head on his shoulder. The previews started and the movie soon after.

**Two Hours Later**

"Well, let me just say, that movie sucked." Edward yawned as we got up to leave the theater.

"I thought it was sweet." I said as I wiped at the tears in my eyes.

"You actually cried?" he laughed.

"Says the guy who names his motorcycle Stella." I said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"_Ducati."_ he said.

"And again I say, whatever!"

"It took my five years of savings to get her, I'm allowed to name her."

"But if someone doesn't know that they;re gonna think you're crazy."

"Well, as long as you're with me I don't care what people think." Just as fast as the old ones had left a new wave of tears filled my eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"No, you said all the right damn thing!" I said, tears coming strong and fast. He pulled me to his chest, his strong arms enveloping me.

"Edward," I smiled.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked, I could tell he was getting edgy.

"It's a secret." I said, he crouched down to my level so we were face to face and what I did next I knew he'd never forget, I kissed him, right on the lips. Our lips moved in sync and I pulled away, smiling.

"Well, um." Edward said, clearing his throat, "Um, we should be going to dinner." he took my hand and dragged me away from the people staring, I had to run to keep his pace. He pulled me into the restaurant and we were seated.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward, slightly hurt at how fast he pulled us away.

"I don't want people to get the wrong impression about us, I mean, really, we did just meet, I don't take things that fast." he said. I sighed heavily and frowned. Why was I so stupid?

"Bella, I still like you, just I wanna take things slow." he said, putting his hand over mine. The waitress came over before I had the chance to answer him.

"Hey, I'm Kat and I'll be your server, could I start you off with something to drink?" she said, looking directly at Edward. I felt the jealousy flare up.

"I'll have a coke, Bella, what d'you want?" he asked.

"Ice tea, please."

"One coke and one ice tea." he said. she nodded and scurried to the kitchen.

"And another one stares." I mumbled.

"And another one unnoticed." Edward laughed. The waitress brought the drinks soon after and she asked us what we wanted to eat.

"A burger for me and..." he waited for me to speak, "Cesar salad." I said, Kat nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"You could have at least ordered something a little more fun." Edward said.

"You obviously haven't ever been a girl with hips and a waist." I said.

"I hope to god not!" Edward laughed, I couldn't help but laugh with him. Kat brought our food out in record time, I swear. We ate in silence and Kat brought the check. Edward insisted on paying the whole bill.

"Well, let's get you home, I'd prefer not to get to shot by your dad for being late." he smiled, offering me his hand. I gladly took it and followed him out of the restaurant.

"Oh, there's a bookstore here that's I wanted to visit, I need to pick something up for a friend, could I go there really fast? Pretty please?" I asked, batting my eye lashes. he rolled his eyes and let go of my hand.

"Alright, but be quick," he said, "you're the one explaining to your dad why we were late. You know where I parked." he said, walking off. I ran in the direction of the store, finding the book I was looking for quickly. I payed and got out, taking a short cut through the alley next to the book store. That proved to be really stupid later. I thought I saw someone moving and heard feet and picked up my pace, just then the man from the truck stepped in front of me. I screamed in fear and back up, bumping into two of his other friends. I was cornered by drunks. It reeked of booze and I started to get light headed. The first man that had wanted me to get into the truck stepped up and pushed me into the wall behind me.

"I see you dumped the noob, chicky. Good choice." he said, pressing his drunken mouth against mine. I kneed him in an inappropriate spot and he stumbled backwards. Then another one stepped up, roughly pushing my tank top down around my waist and pushing his body against me with all his weight. All the air was knocked out of me and he pressed his mouth over mine. I began to cry and just then I heard the loud pounding of feet on the asphalt.

* * *

**Uh oh!! Cliff hanger! I'd love to hear your theories of what's going to happen next! So, clicky clicky the little green button below this and review!!!! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter three

Edward tackled the man that was pinning me to the wall and all of the other men stood frozen. I got out of their circle as quickly as I could and pulled Edward up by the shirt before he could kill the guy and dragged him to the motorcycle before collapsing into his chest and sobbing harder than I had in years. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around me in an embrace. I realized my shirt was still around my waist and tried to pull it back up, but between his arms and my violent cries it wasn't cooperative. He let go of me once he felt my arms struggling and pulled it up for me and zipped my hoodie up.

"Th- thank you." I choked out, trying to calm myself.

"It's alright." he said, helping me onto his bike before getting on himself and speeding off to my house.

* * * *

"Bella! You're an hour late and you're riding a _motorcycle_?" Charlie said incredulously. I was still shaking badly and I was afraid if I spoke I would cry again. Edward pulled me closer to his side.

"It's my only mode of transportation sir, I'm sorry."

"Bella, you swore to me that you would never, no matter what the circumstances, ever ride a motorcycle."

"Well, sometimes promises are broken." I said angrily and pushed past Charlie through the door and went to my room slamming the door hard. After a few moments of not being able to tell what was happening I opened the door and went to the edge of the stair case to listen.

"What happened to make her so testy?" Charlie asked.

"When we were driving to the theater some drunks in a truck told her to ditch me and then after dinner she wanted to go to a bookstore and pick up something and she was smart enough to take a dark alley and they found her and tried to rape her, if I'd been there a second later she'd probably have been on the ground." Edward said.

"WEll, thank you for saving my daughter, son." he said, I could hear the pure rage in his voice. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound, it wasn't like charlie. I walked down the stairs carfully, still shaking but not as bad as before. Edward walked over and wrapped me in his arms gently before going to the door, once he left charlie walked over and crushed me to his chest.

"Bells, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's alright." I said hoarsely.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have over reacted like that.'

"Just be thankful Edward was there."

"Who's kid is he anyway?"

"Billy took him in from foster care but didn't want him to go to school on the res.." I said.

"Oh, no wonder I've never heard of him." I said.

"I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long day." I sighed, kissing his cheek and climbing th stairs. Once up I got into my old, ratty sweats and crawled under the covers and fell into a fitful, nightmare plagues sleep.

* * * *

I woke up in the morning and sighed, I hadn't really slept at all. I looked out the window, as usual the sun was trying to beat through the clouds that never left. I sighed and got up, walking down stairs. I walked to the kitchen counter and there was a note from Charlie saying he went to the station. I pushed the note aside and sat at the kitchen table. There was a knock at the door and I got up and opened it, seeing Jacob there.

"Jacob!" I smiled.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he smiled.

"Nothing, come in." I smiled.

"Yeah right, Edward told us everything." Jake said, stepping over the threshold.

"Thank god for him." I smiled.

"Uh - huh." Jake said bitterly, I could tell he didn't like me seeing him, "Anyway, Edward said you left this and asked me to bring it to you." he handed me the bag from the book store.

"Oh, I got that for you Jake." I said, pushing it towards his chest. He opened the bag and took out the book and smiled faintly before looking back up at me.

"What's this for?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Well, last time I saw you you were complaining about having a book report on a local legend and not having any resources so, I found this and got it." I smiled.

"The last time you saw me was over a month ago but, I guess it's the thought that counts." he offered, laughing. I glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't get out much. I have to keep my paleness perfect." I said, fighting back laughs so I could keep my sarcasm.

"Thank anyway." Jake said, wrapping one arm around me and crushing me to him in a hug. I felt a sharp pang on sadness that I hadn't felt since the day I broke up with Jake. I still regretted it mildly, he was, after all, my best friend. Sure, my friends at Forks were great, but if I said one wrong thing that they could use against me and I upset them then POOF! I was majorly screwed.

"Well, I should better go. God know what Eddie Boy is up to." Jake said.

"OK, see you later." I said, smiling as best I could.

"See you when I see you." he said as he was walking out the door.

"Bye." I murmured when the door was closed. I heard his engine fire up and his tires squelching on the wet road and then he was gone. My legs were threatening to run after him but instead I sent to my room and got dressed.I put on a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt and some sneakers before going back down and getting into my car. I didn't want to be home alone, you'd think Charlie would at least have the courtesy to call every once and a while and check up on his only daughter. I started it up and made my way to La Push so I could be with Edward and Jake and Billy, or as I referred to him, my second dad. I got there in half an hour and parked my car, getting out and walking to the door. I knocked on it and I heard Billy yell, "No boys, stay where you are, your disabled father will get it.", before getting the door.

"Bella!" he said extra loud, which made me laugh.

"Hey Billy." I said, bending him down to kiss him on the cheek nd then walking to the living room to see both Edward and Jacob sitting on the couch watching TV, mindless cartoons at that.

"Really?" I said, taking the remote off of the arm of the sofa and hit the off button.

"Hey!" the both said.

"_Your dad _got the door for me and your sitting here watching _stupid _cartoons." I said, hands on hips.

"Sorry Dad." Jacob called out, Edward got up and came to me, crushing me against him.

"Why are you over here?" he asked.

"I didn't want to be home a lone, Charlie's at work and after Jake left I realized I really didn't want to be alone, so I came here." I said.

"What if Charlie comes home though? Won't he worry where you are?" Edward asked. I remembered I didn't leave a note there telling him where I was.

"I need to go back." I sighed, walking back to the door, "I'll be back in about an hour." I said and opened the door, Edward walked my way and followed me out.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You said it yourself, you didn't want to be alone." he grinned. I rolled my eyes and got into the front seat of my car.

"Why don't we take Stella?" Edward pouted.

"Because I came in my truck and I don't want to take 'Stella'." I said and Edward got into the passenger seat.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out!!! I meant to get it out of the weekend but I got sick and then on Monday I had a concert for Choir and on Tuesday I had homework and, well, you get the idea, but I got it out! And if you're reading the Elena Chronicles too, I'll get that chapter out by Saturday, I still need to start that but I get through those chapters pretty quickly, and Friday I'm always up until midnight no matter what so... Anyway, review please!!!**

**-Erin  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 4

We got to my house and I quickly wrote a note while Edward stayed in the car. I came back out and he was sitting in the driver seat. I opened the driver door and he grinned and gestured for me to get in the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes and shut his door. I pulled myself into the passenger seat and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm kidnapping you and we're going out." he said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Where?" I asked.

"To visit my younger sister Alice and her husband Jasper."

"Wait, she's younger than you and married?"

"Yeah, Jasper got her pregnant, so Alice got out of foster care, they moved down to Seattle, got married, and now I've got a niece and nephew." He said.

"And how old was she when this happened?"

"Fifteen. She's a year younger than me. The twins are a year old now. I don't get to visit them too much, but they're too young to care." He said, pulling onto the 101 and turning on the radio. He turned to a classical station and I looked at him oddly.

"What, I like classical. Do you have a problem?" he asked, accelerating.

"Hey, hey, this can't go over fifty or it'll break down." I said. He laughed a little and slowed.

"This is gonna be a long drive. Best get comfortable, Darlin'," he said in a mock southern accent. I smiled and relaxed in the seat. Edward and I had conversations about nothing until we reached the ferry. Then we got out of the car and stood at the railing looking at the water. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side.

"This is my first time to Seattle, let alone on a ferry. It's beautiful." I said.

"With the bitches you hang out with I'd have figured you went to Seattle every week."

"Nope, once in a while we'll go to Port Angeles, but that's about it. We don't go out much on weekends. With Charlie being the police chief and all, I can't get out much. He worries a lot about me." I said.

"Hmm, well then, we should make this more magical." He smirked, turning me towards him and kissing me.

"What happened to taking it slow?" I asked after I got my thoughts in order again.

"I figured after last night there wasn't much taking it slow with you." he said, pulling me into his side again.

"Apparently. I don't know if I should take last night as a sign that we should be together or a sign that I need to stay away, because I have honestly never experienced anything like that."

"We'll see how it works out." he said, looking behind us.

"We should probably get back in the car. We're about five minutes from the dock," he said. I took his hand and we walked back to the car, feeling guilty about the feelings I'd had about Jacob earlier. I pulled myself back in the cab and as soon as the door was closed Edward was driving towards the exit.

"Not much longer until we get there." he said.

"Great, I have a feeling we'll be staying the weekend here, because it's already going on three, if you want to have any time with your sister."

"Yep, you got your phone, right?"

"Don't leave home without it. I'll leave a message at home." I dialed my home phone number and left a message for Charlie.

"He's gonna flip when we get home, but I honestly couldn't care less."

"If you're going to get in trouble then we don't have to stay."

"Trust me, I need this. Charlie can fend for himself for a night." I said. About fifteen minutes later he pulled into a driveway.

"It's cute," I smiled. He nodded and got out, tossing the keys back to me. I just barely caught them and put them in my purse. He went to the door and rang the doorbell, I stood back a little bit and he chuckled. He took my hand and pulled me up to his side. Soon a girl came to the door, she had short hair and looked to be just under five feet tall, she was a little chubby, but it looked good on her. It defined her cheek bones more when she smiled.

"Edward!" she smiled, giving her brother a hug.

"Hey Alice," he smiled.

"I thought you were in Chicago still." She said, pulling out of the hug and looking up at him.

"I got here last weekend. Well, actually I'm in Forks staying on the reservation up there. Got out of juvy early for good behavior and foster care moved me." he said. She shook her head a little and then noticed me.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Bella, my, uh. . . my girlfriend, Bella." he smiled, taking my hand.

"I'm Alice, Edwards younger sister," she smiled and hugged me.

"Yes, Edward told me all about you on the way over. Glad to meet you," I said.

"Come in, come in, just be quiet. I got the twins down for a nap just a little bit ago. It's a miracle that the doorbell didn't wake them. Jasper left for work twenty minutes ago. You'll get to see him tonight at dinner. Hope you aren't a vegetarian, Bella. It's Mexican Chicken night."

"No, I'll eat meat," I smiled as I followed Edward into the house. Considering that Alice was only sixteen she seemed to be living pretty well. The house was small and cluttered, but it was still a house, not an apartment.

"So, you've only been in Forks for a week and you already have a girlfriend? How did you manage that?" Alice asked as we sat in the living room.

"Charm and my dashing good looks," Edward smirked.

"No, it was more like he was a jerk, he apologized, he asked me out, I said yes," I said.

"What'd he do?"

"Almost ran into my car and insulted me."

"Ah, mister abrasives greeted you. You don't want to meet flat out mean Edward. Trust me. I swear to God that he's schizophrenic, the doctors say he isn't, though. I'm not sure if I believe them."

"I'm not schizophrenic, Alice! I don't talk to myself in different voices when I alone. Anyway, you didn't have to be on the receiving end of your mood swings when you were pregnant."

"You hardly had to deal with them, if you want the truth you can talk to Jasper about that. He was around me every day."

"Alright, let's not get too carried away. So, is Jasper sixteen, too?"

"No, he just turned eighteen. It's a long story that I'm not going to get into with Edward around, because, well, Edward is Edward."

"Do you want to take Bella around Seattle, shopping and lunch and stuff, tomorrow? She's apparently never been here before, and no one knows that crap better than you."

"Gladly, and you and Jasper can watch the twins," she smiled, "I haven't been out of the house for anything but grocery shopping since I had the twins. It's terrible." She said, standing up, "I'm gonna get dinner ready. Anyone want anything?"

"Nope, but do you want help?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks!" she said. I followed her to the kitchen.

"How opposed are you to making sauce and salsa?"

"Not at all, as long as you've got a recipe to go off of," I smiled. She handed me two note cards and pulled out a cutting board and a couple bowls.

"Awesome. Thanks. So, what's your story?"

"I live with my dad in Forks," I said, pulling some tomatoes and cilantro out of the fridge, "My mom had me there and ran off to Arizona with me. My parents are obviously divorced. I left my mom to come back here for my junior year because she's been losing her mind a little. I know it sounds bad, but she's got my step-dad there. I personally didn't like him anyway."

"Who's Edward with this time?"

"The Black family. Billy Black and his son Jacob. My dad and Billy have been friends since God knows when. Our families are pretty close. They're really nice, I just hope that Jacob and Edward get along alright. We went out a little last year, as long as that doesn't get out I think they'll get along fine."

"Wait, you went out with Edward's foster brother?"

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna lie, he's _hot. _Washboard abs, really muscular, but not creepy bodybuilder muscular."

"He sounds cute. Oh, I just heard crying, sorry to abandon you; I gotta go get the twins." She said, running off. I continued making the food until out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. I turned around to see Alice holding two of the cutest little kids I'd ever seen.

"So, this is Gabby and this is Emmett. I wouldn't have picked Emmett for him if it didn't have some significance to Jasper." She said, setting the twins down in the living room for Edward to watch.

"I like the name Emmett. Sounds very boyish." I smiled, tossing the salsa into one of the bowls and going to check on the sauce.

"Alice, I'm home!" a man called from the door with a slight southern twang.

"Jasper!" she smiled and ran to the door. I took the chicken out that she'd meant to and joined Edward where he was standing.

"Edward, what's up?" he said. Edward shook his hand.

"Nothing much, this is Bella, my girlfriend." He said.

"Why, hello there, Bella." he grinned, kissing my hand. I blushed and suppressed a giggle.

"I'm sorry, his head is still in Texas sometimes," Alice said, giving Jasper a dirty look. He shied away. I smiled and Alice went back to the kitchen to finish the food. Jasper walked into the living room and picked up his kids and I sat with Edward.

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry that it's taken so long! I worked on this about 7 hours to make it come out perfect so that it could mesh with my ideas for the future. I hope you guys like it! I think it came out pretty good :). How do you guys feel about the way I brought in Alice? It doesn't seem like her as a human, which I kind of like. It makes it a little easier to write because I'm really only working with a relativly pre-made idea instead of a 100% done idea. Please review!**


End file.
